Le cri de ma naissance
by Rose-Eliade
Summary: L'adolescente se tenait droite. Il lui fallut un instant pour réaliser que c'était bien elle qui avait été appelée.


**Disclamer :**Hunger Games n'est pas à moi.

« Le cri de ma naissance » est une chanson de la comédie musicale « 1789, les amants de la Bastille ».

**Titre :** Le cri de ma naissance.

**Résumé :** L'adolescente se tenait droite. Il lui fallut un instant pour réaliser que c'était bien elle qui avait été appelée.

**Note :** Sous-entendu de violence mental et physique.

* * *

L'adolescente se tenait droite. Il lui fallut un instant pour réaliser que c'était bien elle qui avait été appelée. C'est une boule au ventre et la gorge nouée qu'elle avança lentement, mais beaucoup trop vite pour elle, vers l'estrade. Elle avait lorsqu'elle monta les marche, elle eut l'étrange impression d'entendre le son d'une guillotine.

_Fixe  
Pourquoi  
Ce regard fixe  
L'esprit au garde à vous_

Elle regarda les habitants de son district en espérant autre chose que leur regard fixe sur elle lorsque ce fût le tour d'un garçon de venir à ses côtés. Pas un ne faisait mine de craindre pour eux, sauf leurs parents. Tous les autres semblaient soulagés. Ni tribus, ni en deuil d'un enfant qui ne reviendra pas.

_Pour qui courir le risque__  
__De marcher aux genoux_

Pas un frère, pas un ami pour prendre leur place. Personne. Et malgré leur peur, ils le comprenaient. À la place des autres, ils feraient de même. Pourtant le tribut masculin avait à peine douze ans. Trop jeune pour mourir, trop vieux pour vivre. Mais personne ne se porta volontaire pour lui.

_Mes rêves que l'on confisque__  
__Nos dieux qu'ils jettent au clou_

C'est au Capitole qu'elle avait compris l'horreur de sa situation. Elle avait quinze ans et on lui niait le droit qu'elle avait de vivre. Elle n'était plus rien à part une poupée qu'on allait sacrifier au nom de la paix et de la haine. Même ce en quoi elle croyait n'avait pas de valeur pour eux.

_L'odieux chant du phénix__  
__Qui nous prend tout_

Les mains écorchées, les vêtements pleins de sang, avec seule l'envie de mourir, elle entendit vingt-quatre fois l'hymne du Capitole dans l'arène. Vingt-trois fois pour un mort et une fois pour annoncer sa victoire.

_J'ai subi le supplice__  
__Du baiser sur la joue_

Elle avait eu envie d'hurler pendant toute cette cérémonie. Mais elle ne le fit pas. L'odeur du sang qu'elle sentit lorsque le président Snow lui fit la bise l'a paralysa. Ce fût son seul souvenir de son couronnement. Cette terreur qui fut un supplice pire que lorsqu'elle fût tirer au sort.

_Faut-il boire le calice__  
__Jusqu'au bout..._

Elle se tenait encore droite, mais n'était plus une enfant. Elle n'était plus qu'une loque hantée par des souvenirs trop durs pour elle. À chaque cauchemar, elle avait le même regret, n'avoir pas compris une chose avant.

_Rien __  
__Ne vaut le prix d'un homme__  
__Ne tisse pas ta couronne__  
__Dans le fil qui nous tient_

Bien entendu, elle aurait dû voir le coup venir. Mais elle n'en avait pas vu la force. Snow n'eut qu'à faire un sous-entendu pour qu'elle baisse la tête et accepte de se prostituer. Un sous-entendu et elle sentit les chaines qu'on lui avaient mises le jour où son nom avait été tiré au sort.

_Le cri de ma naissance__  
__Valait le tien_

C'est ce qu'elle pensa lorsqu'elle croisa la femme chargée de venir chercher les nouveaux tributs. Mais elle ne lui dit jamais. Cette privilégiée n'aurait pas compris.

_Fixe __  
__Pourquoi ce regard fixe__  
__L'esprit sans garde fou_

Deux noms furent tirés. Deux nouveaux sacrifiés qui n'avaient presque aucune chance de s'en sortir. Et la foule avait encore ce regard fixe.

_On se perd dans les rixes__  
__Des règles que l'on fixe_

Il aurait suffit qu'un des parents refusent pour que ces enfants soient sauvés, qu'une seule personne se révoltent. Mais personne ne fit un geste. Intervenir n'aurait pas été suivre les règles.

_Soldats de père en fils__  
__Sans cesse au garde à vous__  
__Sous le joug des milices__  
__Jusqu'au bout__  
_

Mais personne souhaitaient affronté les hommes du Capitole. Tout le monde les laissait les écraser et faire ce qu'ils voulaient. Et cela quoiqu'il puisse arriver.

_Rien __  
__Ne vaut le prix d'un homme__  
__Ne tisse pas ta couronne__  
__Dans le fil qui nous tient_

Elle revit Snow lors de la présentation des tributs. Et lorsqu'il regarda vers elle, elle sentit son cœur se serrer. Jusqu'à sa mort elle sera prisonnière du Capitole. Alors, elle ferma les yeux et souhaita ne jamais les rouvrir.

_Le cri de ma naissance__  
__Valait le tien_

* * *

Je sais que ça casse l'ambiance mais n'oublier pas que ce sont vos reviews qui paye les auteurs


End file.
